Pull
by nonotthatone
Summary: Clex, one-shot. Lex has a message for Clark that can't wait. AU, early series.


A/N: I don't own any of this.

This is just a quick hit on an idea I just couldn't shake. AU, blah blah, all Clex is anyway. (And more's the pity.)

* * *

Pull

"_I can't help myself  
__I've got to see you again"  
__~Norah Jones_

Liking as he did to keep everyone guessing, Lex's collection of Music To Drive By was varied and eclectic. Some days the Porsche would pulse with prog rock, others it would soar to ecstatic heights and plummet to despairing lows on a tide of opera ... tonight, as he drove the long dark stretch of road that linked the mansion to downtown Smallville, he was flooding the car's interior with the smooth liquid sounds of fusion jazz.

He often turned to jazz when he knew he was doing something he shouldn't, like crushing a promising young competitor or going to the Talon on a school night. The unabashed sensuality of the phrases helped him reconcile logic with his more animalistic side. Yes, he loved order and debate, trying to herd morality and truth into neat little ontological packages; but other times you just have to give in to your baser instincts.

He knew it was wrong of him to be going to the Talon tonight. He knew Clark would be there with Chloe and Pete, cramming for their big History midterm.

He knew the unwritten rule was you should wait two days before calling, lest you seem overeager.

He didn't care. He was overeager. And he wanted to distract Clark from his schoolwork. He wanted to distract Clark, period.

It had been less than twenty-four hours since Lex had seen Clark last and already he was hungry for more. It was as if all the long months of his self-imposed doctrine of restraint had never even happened; once Lex finally got a taste of Clark's lips, he had lost all his considerable willpower.

He'd never really allowed himself to believe that Clark could return his feelings. The words - and other things - that had passed between them last night had therefore come as no small surprise; but shock had not had the cooling effect one might have expected. No, instead it seemed to have fanned Lex's flames to a nearly unbearable heat.

Maybe he still didn't believe it. Or believe that it would last. He didn't, he had to admit, really care what he believed. Even if it was only to last a day or two, he was going to enjoy his immolation.

Lex was good at pushing at boundaries. He flattered himself to think it was one of the things about him that Clark could not resist. So he felt quite sure Clark would welcome the distraction, even if he failed History as a result.

And would it be such a terrible thing after all, for Clark to fail History? When Lex's own library held so many volumes Clark could make such good use of? Just think of the hours they could spend together on extra credit assignments.

The only thing Lex hated about the whole thing was that he knew Clark would be surrounded by friends at the Talon. Lex made few apologies for his inherent selfishness; he was not accustomed to sharing anything. So he absolutely abhorred the thought of having to make small talk with Chloe and Pete, of having to buy everyone cappuccinos and pretend that he wasn't burning for just five minutes alone with Clark.

He also knew there would be no convincing Clark to sneak upstairs and meet him in the abandoned projectionist's booth; Clark was too cautious for such rash behavior. That was one of the things Lex found so appealing about him - his utter straightlacedness.

He loved that he could make Clark come undone.

He loved that Clark put up a fight about it, though.

So maybe that's what he was chasing, then, as he peeled down Main Street and parked the Porsche with uncharacteristic haste: the delicious pull of tension flowing between them like a current only they could feel. It might be enough to tide Lex over until he the next time he could touch Clark's skin.

Might.

As he'd expected, Clark's eyes widened in shock to see Lex walk through the Talon's front doors. Some other, more visceral emotion quickly replaced surprise, and he tried to hide it by ducking back into his History notes; but the predator in Lex had smelled blood and that was all he needed.

"Hello everyone," he said genially, pulling up a chair without waiting for an invitation. "Can I treat you all to some cappuccino? You look like you've got a long night ahead of you."

While Chloe and Pete were focused on placing their orders, Clark turned just a fraction of an inch in Lex's direction and hissed, "What are you doing here?"

"Forgive me," Lex turned too, pretending to look across the room so he could lean in closer, letting Clark feel the urgency in his whisper. "I had to see you again."

"Are you trying to destroy my concentration?"

"Absolutely."

Clark's aggravated expression filled Lex with an almost irrepressible urge to laugh. He could barely keep the corners his mouth from twitching as he watched Clark struggle to order his own coffee with composure.

But there was no need to prolong poor Clark's discomfort. Lex had gotten what he'd come for - for the time being, he was satisfied.

Rising, he waved off the waitress. "I'm not staying - I wouldn't want to interrupt your studying. No, no, it's all right," he smiled at Chloe's polite protestation. "I actually have a meeting tonight myself." Knowing Clark would catch his meaning, he moved towards the back counter. "I'll just grab a coffee to go and head home to wait ... not sure when my colleague is arriving, but it will probably be a late night for me as well."

Moments later Lex was heading for the door again and throwing one last look Clark's way. Once their eyes locked, he let Clark feel the full force of his longing. Clark echoed back with an intensity that took his breath away.

He gave it forty-five minutes, tops, before Clark found some excuse to ditch the study session. Figuring in drive time, that meant he'd only have to kill about an hour.

He wasn't disappointed. Fifty-eight minutes later Clark was striding through his office door. Lex rose from his desk, unable to conceal his smug pleasure.

"I knew you wouldn't keep me waiting."

Clark didn't waste time with gentleness as he took Lex in his arms. "Do that to me again and you'll regret it."

"No," Lex purred between kisses. "I don't think I will."


End file.
